


In Public

by Couryielle



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Transportation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couryielle/pseuds/Couryielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only when they were already there, squashed between two train walls and two hundred squirming passengers, that it dawned on Makoto and Haru that no amount of image and video browsing could have possibly prepared them for the actual Tokyo morning rush hour experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Public

**Author's Note:**

> i just rediscovered this ancient little gem I wrote for the [free69min_nsfw](https://twitter.com/free69min_nsfw/status/518267047802056704) twitter back in 2014 and thought I'd bring it back with some modifications lmao. there's no plot or build-up here i'm sorry. the title is just the name of the prompt, pls suggest something more creative OTL

It was only when they were already there, squashed between two train walls and two hundred squirming passengers, that it dawned on Makoto and Haru that no amount of image and video browsing could have possibly prepared them for the actual Tokyo morning rush hour experience.

 _I don't even need to exert any effort to stand_ , Haru noted with dry amusement, pinned upright as he was between Makoto's chest and the back of some gray-suited salaryman. He was surprised that there actually _were_ hordes of generic suited salarymen all over – he was positive they were just caricatures in TV shows and horror stories published on the internet. He felt a bit suffocated but hey, it could have been worse – the doors shut behind Makoto with his hands in the air while trying to keep his limbs from being torn off by the out-rushing throng. Now he had no choice but to hang on to the metal bars overhead, as there was no more space by his side to insert his arms into anymore. Thank goodness they were only going out to explore their universities today, so they didn't bring any bags.

“Haaa, this is such a hassle! I should have just folded my arms up like a pharaoh while getting in,” Makoto whined. Haru thought it was more comfortable being pressed into Makoto's chest like this instead of on his criss-crossed arms, and couldn't help feeling secretly thankful for his best friend's oversight, despite himself.

“It's your fault for being so big and unwieldly,” he whispered back, unhelpfully.

“Hey, it's not like I can help it,” Makoto pouted in mock hurt. “But on the upside, now I have an amusing story to tell Ren and Ran about my first train ride in Tokyo!”

 _Typical Makoto_ , Haru thought with a sigh.

_Bzzz bzzz bzzzzzt_

Something vibrated within the vicinity of Haru's left hand, and apparently the guy on Makoto's right, who fixed a quizzical glance at the same area, felt it too.

“Ah, sorry! That's my phone,” Makoto bowed apologetically, and the sunglassed stranger looked away again, seemingly used to this scenario. The phone kept buzzing.

“Haru, can you please fish that out of my pocket? I think it's my noon alarm. I meant to deactivate it this morning but I forgot.”

“Why would you need an alarm that only vibrates and doesn't ring?”

“It's just to remind me of the time. Noon means lunch, so let's see if we can grab an _ekiben_ when we get off at our stop.”

"I want to see what kind of lunch your university has to offer."

"Either way, let's get something to eat asap. Haru, the alarm?"

With considerable difficulty, Haru carefully shifted his elbow so as not to hit other people. The phone has stopped buzzing by now but it was bound to start again soon. He couldn't see anything beyond Makoto's upper body from his position, so he had to run his hand blindly down Makoto's jeans. The brown-haired boy suddenly jerked.

“Sorry,” Makoto whispered both to Haru and the woman on the left that he might have just accidentally elbowed. “Haru, your fingers tickled me.”

He sounded just the tiniest bit breathier than usual.

 _Interesting_.

Haru used his index and middle finger to resume feeling down Makoto's pants, with more deliberate delicacy this time. He traced his fingernails up over the hem of his inner thighs and over the curve of his crotch. Haru could practically feel Makoto's emerald eyes dilate.

“H-Haru,” Makoto leaned forward and breathed the words directly into Haru's ear, “m-my pocket isn't there--”

“Be quiet, Makoto. Locating you phone is harder than it looks.”

It wasn't a lie – Makoto's hips were on the level of Haru's waist and it was nigh impossible to bend his arms without ribbing the next person. The length of Haru's arm fell naturally just beneath Makoto's groin. He hoped this thought won't surface constantly in his consciousness whenever he was standing beside Makoto.

Haru continued to draw lines around the circumference of Makoto's bulge, which was gaining definition each passing moment. Flashbacks of all the horror stories about being groped on the train played out like a slideshow on his mind, and for a moment Haru pulled away from Makoto's chest to see if he was okay.

It took a split-second too long for Makoto to realize Haru was staring at him and snap out of the lustful lull that was starting to cloud his eyes.

“Haru, this is hardly the right time or place for thi---- _hgk!!_ ” Makoto's half-assed reprimand was cut off when Haru lightly flicked his crotch.

“You don't like it? I'll stop.”

“I-It's not that it's just that--”

The phone started vibrating again, and Haru and Makoto swiftly side-glanced their shades-wearing neighbor for any signs of reaction. He appeared to be asleep on his feet.

“Can't this wait until we get back to either of our apartments at least?” Makoto moaned, burying his face in the crook of Haru's neck. The heat of his face, raggedness of his breathing, and erratic pounding of his heart were impossible for Haru to miss, considering how he was sandwiched between those and the back of some man he couldn't care less about right now if he tried.

“Even though you're already like this?” Haru teased, conveniently ignoring the stirrings he himself was starting to feel down under. He cupped Makoto's budding bulge in his palm and started rubbing forward and backward.

“Haru I swear to _god_.”

Haru clenched and unclenched a light fist around it.

“Haruka---”

Haru pressed his hips forward, using the pretense of adjusting his position to grind against Makoto.

Makoto's knees suddenly buckled, his sharp intake of breath causing him to shudder and his hands to slip off the overhead rails....... and smack into the shoulders of the gray-suited salaryman behind Haru. The salaryman yelped. Haru's hand flew innocently back to his side, as if he hadn't just been casually fondling his best friend's dong in public.

“S-sorry! I'm sorry!” Makoto apologized profusely to the irritated stranger and to the train population in general. “My arms were getting tired, so they slipped. I'm sorry!” He looked ten shades redder than the apparent situation demanded. Haru had to suppress a smirk. In the confusion of movement, he smoothly fished out Makoto's phone.

“You don't seem to be handling this public thing very well, I thought it was your forte?” Haru whispered sweetly, lazily inserting the vibrating phone between his and Makoto's crotch.

“You will pay for this, Nanase Haruka.”

Haru didn't even bother suppressing his smirk anymore.

This was definitely not a story to tell Ren and Ran.

**Author's Note:**

> (miraculously there wasn't a line at the men's bathroom when they got off at their station)
> 
> Originally written: 2014 October 6


End file.
